


Loathing Las Vegas

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cameos, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fan Comics, Gambling, Humor, M/M, Parody, Partial Nudity, Romance, Sketches, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Severus take a holiday to the United States; it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing too much angst isn't good for me so I'm taking a break from "The Long Year" for this shortish little honeymoon story. 100% angst free although an animagus may have been mildly harmed in the making of this comic.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a break.


	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies to Rick Griffin for stealing his eyeball.


	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69




	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71




	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74




	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77




	78. Chapter 78




	79. Chapter 79




	80. Chapter 80




	81. Chapter 81




	82. Chapter 82




	83. Chapter 83




	84. Chapter 84




	85. Chapter 85




	86. Chapter 86




	87. Chapter 87




	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!


End file.
